dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TEEN TOP
Archivo:Teentop0001.jpg Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑). *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Lavanda claro perlado. *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel. *'¿Por que Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media Star' (Creada por Andy de Shinhwa)' Carrera 'Pre Debut''' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediantes audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador y entrenador de este grupo. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". Miembros 660px Los miembros son: '''C.A.P. ,Chunji, L.Joe, Niel, Ricky y Changjo *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero principal, Bailarín) ''Charisma Rapper'' *Chun Ji (Vocalista, Bailarín) ''Power Voice'' *L.Joe (Rapero, Bailarín) ''Mischievious Rapper'' *Niel (Vocalista , Bailarín) ''Emotional Voice'' *Ricky (Vocalista, Bailarín)'' '''Lovely Boy'' *Chang Jo (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarín) Dancing Boy Discografía 'Corea' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Japón' 'Album' Premios Programas *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' MNET Scandal (C.A.P & L.Joe) *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2011:' Moon Night 90 (Niel, Ricky & Changjo) *'2012:' Hidden Track Romance (Chunji) *'2012:' Secret Island *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2 (Niel)' ' *'2012:' Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers Curiosidades *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top ha sido escogido para promocionar la pelicula Beastly en Corea. *Para su nuevo mini-album se asoció a Brave Brothers que supervisó cada aspecto para un albúm de alta calidad *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaria parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaria por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dió dicho proyecto, sinó que se pospuso para el 2012. *La agente de ellos ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción Crazy ya que los padres de las adolecente llaman para dejar sus quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en " Inmortal Song" cantando la canción 'Honey' de JYP. *Fueron reconocidos en una encuesta como el grupo más delgado, gracias a que L.Joe es el mas delgado del grupo. *También, fueron reconocidos como el grupo mas bajo, nuevamente gracias a L.Joe, por ser el más bajo (1.71 cm). *El primer tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. *Los fans japoneses están muy ansiosos por esta gira”. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras. *Sin haber debutado oficialmente en Japón vendieron en un minuto todos los boletos para su primera reunión con fans. *Niel de Teen Top publicó en Twitter: “Filmando el video musical con la encantadora Haena noona, recientemente ella participó con G-Dragon de BigBang modelando para una marca de ropa. También realizó una sesión fotográfica con Taecyeon y Wooyoung de 2PM. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a Infinite, estos cantaron 'To You' y Teen Top 'The Chaser'. *Ricky, Niel y Changjo hicieron una parodia de 'Fantastic Baby' de BigBang. *Segun los miembros dicen que Ricky es el mas mentiroso del grupo. *El miembro mas hablador es Niel y el mas callado es Changjo. *En una emisión en vivo de la radio en Shim Shim Ta pa con Shindong (Super Junior) los miembros revelaron que el mas cariñoso de todos era Changjo, ya que era él que mas se preocupaba por preparar un regalo de cumpleaños para cada uno, sin importarle que el suyo sea en el mismo mes que C.A.P y L.Joe, a lo que Shindong preguntó del por que se estresaba tanto haciendo esos preparativos, y Changjo respondió gustoso "porque los amo". También C.A.P agregó que al maknae le gustaba entregar prendas de vestir e hizo referencia a su regalo de cumpleaños pasado, donde Changjo le entregó una chaqueta que a C.A.P le había llamado la atención anteriormente. *En una de sus tantas entrevista, en donde los asustaron con un fantasma que parecia el Aro, C.A.P confesó que era el que menos se asustaba de todos, y que cada vez que Changjo y Ricky miraban de noche peliculas de terror, a final siempre terminaban durmiendo con su hyung C.A.P abrazados a él bajo su brazo; e incluso ellos hicieron la demostración. En la mismo entrevista L.Joe dijo que el no se asustaba. *En una entrevista les preguntaron con que grupo femenino les gustaria compartir el escenario y ellos respondieron que con Miss A, por que dicen que sus presentaciones son como obras de arte. *Chunji fue el que le puso el apodo de labios de salchicha a Niel, ya que cuando una vez Niel confensó que de niño se acomplejaba un poco con sus gruesos labios, dijo que ahora lo veía con su mayor atractivo y que eran los labios que llamaban ser besados, a lo que Chunji lo interrumpió respondiendo "parecen unas salchichas", inmediatamente Niel respondió "¡¿Lo ves? a tu mente llega lo referente a comida, provocan ser comidos, ser besados". *En una entrevista que dió Teen Top para '''Newsen' este año (2012) le preguntaron si se habían hecho alguno cirugía, a lo que ellos respondieron; "Nosotros prometimos que si uno de nosotros llegaba a hacerse una cirugía, esa persona dejaría el grupo. No estamos en contra de las cirugías, pero solo es una promesa que hicimos entre nosotros". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron sobre las controversia de los grupos en los que no se llevan muy bien a lo que ellos respondieron; "Actualmente, nosotros deberíamos pasar mas tiempo separados. La razón del porque nuestro trabajo en equipo es genial es porque pasamos todos los días juntos. Desde que estamos juntos han sido 24/7 durante 3 años, desde el momento que abrimos los ojos hasta el momento que nos dormimos, nos gustaría estar un poco mas emocionados en el momento de vernos (estando un poco separados)". *Es el grupo mas joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *Debido a su gran exito en "Teen Top Let's Rise 100% - Issues and Wars", se hara la segunda parte de este reality show con el nombre de "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers" que sera emitido por la cadena de MBC Music. El primer episodio saldra al aire en Octubre 26 a las 6PM, nuevamente el MC sera el comediante Kim Tae Hyun. *Tuvieron su primer Fanmeeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho exito, y obtenienda muy buenas criticas por su gran puesta en escena. Accidentes *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dió por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial Teen Top Galería De Fotos Videografia thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clapthumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - No more perfume on you thumb|right|295px|►Teen Top - Angel thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Crazy thumb|right|300px|►Teen Top - To You thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top -Be ma girl Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media